A Night to Remember
by Lemony-Crak-Central
Summary: Oz claims he has a nightmare, but really Oz is planning something, but what? Lemon: ElliotxOz, mentions of Oz/Gilbert and Elliot/Reo


Yush! The first Lemon on Elliot and Oz X3 so enjoy a story written by -.-Rin'.Lullaby-.- , one of the authors under this account!

--

'Ugh...How did it end up like this? I only was coming in here to help Oz with his nightmare…but I never expected we'd have sex that rough.' Elliot thought, as he saw the younger boy, Oz in his arms, his head dung into his chest. Elliot rested his head upon the top of Oz's and sighed. The little boy did seem like he was kind at first, yet he did have a dark side, and he never stopped fighting to be dominate. Elliot smiled slightly and let out an amused sigh. He remembered the night clearly in his head, a moment he would never forget:

_There was a knock at the door that Elliot heard in his room, he quickly went to see who it was, for it could have been his friend Reo, but he saw a fifteen year old boy, in a long-sleeved shirt with his eyes, holding the color of a dull emerald, had tears on the verge of falling. It was Oz, the boy who used to be lost in the Abyss before Elliot had met him. Elliot quickly blushed multiple shades of red, which would cause any tomato shame. Oz wiped his eyes._

"_Elliot…I had a night mare about the Abyss again…And I don't know where Gilbert is. Can you sleep in my room with me, so I'm not alone?" Oz asked him with puppy dog eyes, Elliot had given in, besides it wouldn't be fair to say no to him, no matter how much he had disliked the younger boy. _

"_Fine" He answered and followed Oz into his room. 'I wonder where Gilbert could be, he usually is close by. But it is late, so he must have gone to bed.' Elliot thought, as he walked into the younger boy's room. He slightly gasped when he walked in;, there was only one bed, queen sized, and no couches, or anything else in the room for that matter. Elliot quickly grew angry. "Hey! Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?! There's only one bed!!! What are you playing at Oz!?" Elliot yelled, possibly waking up people sleeping nearby in the Pandora Headquarters. Oz whimpered._

"_You mean you don't want to sleep in my bed with me, neh…I even have candy on my bed side for us to share." Oz cried and he held out a candy bowl with already opened white candy's, Elliot sighed. _

"_Fine, but I'm only having one, and I'm sleeping on the left side of the bed." Elliot declared, as he swallowed a piece of candy and walked over to the left side of the bed, he had just noticed the covers were just like the color of roses, blood red. He pulled himself under the covers and then saw Oz eat one of the candies as well. "I thought you were going to eat all of those." Elliot thought aloud, Oz laughed._

"_I'll eat another only if you eat another!" Oz exclaimed happily, Elliot sighed and held his hand out, taking another piece of white candy. He swallowed it, but then felt a pain in his chest and his whole body started to feel hot, his cheeks started to flush and his body started to feel…different, as if it needed something else there besides his clothing. He turned his gaze over to Oz._

"_What the hell did you give me?" Elliot asked as he started to move over and got on top of Oz, telling him he meant business._

"_I gave you __Aphrodisiac!" Oz said excitingly, as he pulled Elliot onto him, Oz gasped when he felt Elliot's growing length on him, it felt amazing. "This way…you can have….an actual smile on your face…" Oz started as he dug his fingers into Elliot's hair. Elliot moaned._

"_But…I must of….overdosed…" Elliot whispered between moans as he started to run himself into Oz's erection._

"_Only the second one was…. Aphrodisiac…the first one was just a sugar….pill…" Oz cried, he felt Elliot start to unbutton his nightgown. When he felt the cold air make contact with his bare chest, he felt his body heat up more and he pushed up on Elliot and pushed him to the side, causing Oz to be on top now. Elliot gasped as Oz also started to undo the nightgown._

"_O-Oz!" He yelled as he felt the hot air from the younger boy's mouth blow onto his bare neck. _

_Neither of them ever had felt like this._

_It was amazing._

_And they both highly enjoyed it._

_Elliot pulled Oz into a kiss, forcing his tongue into Oz's mouth to explore. It was a warm cavern, and he enjoyed the pleasure he received when he let his tongue slide across Oz's teeth._

_It was hypnotizing._

_Soon Oz realized that he wanted to be the dominate one, causing a wrestling match between the two male's tongues. Elliot quickly won, but Oz started another match, wanting to be dominate, wanting to be the one to cause Elliot to moan out his name over and over. He wanted it, he wouldn't stop the matches, they repeated one after another. But soon Elliot got annoyed and complete took off his nightgown, which was still on his shoulders, and ripped of the sleeves, wrapping Oz's hands to the bed's headboard, and then used the other sleeve as a blindfold._

"_I'm the leader Oz, I want you to moan out my name….but I don't know if these feelings are completely mine or if it's just the Aphrodisiac…but I'm taking you anyway, because I love the feel of your bare skin against mine." Elliot informed him and Oz nodded._

"_Gilbert may be my servant, and I'm his master…but I believe I'm your servant in this situation. Master, take me." Oz whispered, his lips in a small smirk, which caused Elliot to moan out. "But I think the roles might change…servant." Oz laughed, causing Elliot to shiver from pure delight. He had never met anyone so twisted like Oz, and it was a complete turn on, and for all those years he thought that he liked Ada, but Oz was much more of his type, his humor, his actions, his smile, laughter, why did he not notice this before, it should have been obvious to him…but it wasn't till now. Oz smirked and he glared, he stared at Oz for a moment, taking in his beauty, he had his night gown unbuttoned, his chest was open to him, while his white boxers were still untouched, he would leave it that way for now. Elliot's hand was slightly shaking, but he just believed that was the pill Oz gave him. He felt so hot, his skin was clammy, and his heart was racing. His face felt as if it was going to melt off his face, but he enjoyed it extremely. He then heard Oz mutter something, and then he repeated it louder. "Please….Elliot, feel me, touch me, moan to me, take me, make me yours!" Oz pleaded, and Elliot then lost it. He ran his fingers down Oz's bare chest, making Oz's skin get goose bumps along his fingers path. Elliot moved his face closer to Oz's chest and started to suck on one of his nipples, causing Oz's breathing to hitch. He played with the other one, and then switched sides. Elliot ran his tongue against the erect nipple one more time before he moved on to Oz's neck, slowly moving his tongue across his color bone before sucking on the area between the neck and collar bone. _

_He sucked on it till he thought he left a good enough mark, bright red, perfect. Now everyone would know Oz was his for the taking, and no one else's. He then got up from his previous spot and gazed at the mark on Oz's chest._

"_I don't like that mark….It shows that you belong to that Bea Rabbit girl." Elliot whispered, as he placed his erection onto Oz's knee. Oz bent it so give Elliot more pleasure._

"_I don't like it either, but I want you to me mine too….I want you to moan out my name. Moan it, want it, and desire it." Oz ordered as he started to bent and unbend his knee to push deeper into Elliot's erection that was growing harder by the second._

"_O-Oz!" Elliot moaned, he then pulled Oz's boxers down, he couldn't hold back the need to take the younger male anymore. He needed Oz's seed inside him; he wanted him too badly to turn back now. He pulled his own boxer's off in a moment as well, but Oz was still pumping his leg into his erection but stopped when he felt the cloth was done._

"_C…can you remove my blindfold. I want to see you in your glory. I want to watch you take me, and moan my name." Oz pleaded. Elliot nodded and removed the cloth from Oz's face._

_Oz moaned when he saw that Elliot was fully erected was in front of him, and the blush that covered his face made him look he was more pissed off than usual._

"_I….I love you." Oz told him, causing Elliot to smile, a genuine smile._

"_I love you too Oz" Elliot said as he placed his fingers into Oz's mouth "Suck on them, lick them" He told him. Oz followed his orders and started to suck on his three fingers then licked them. He pumped his mouth onto them, causing Elliot to moan out. He soon took his fingers away and gently pushed on into Oz, causing him to squirm. This was his first time after all, it felt strange. Elliot soon pushed his fingers deeper inside and slightly pumped it before he added a second finger. He started to scissor at Oz's opened, causing Oz to move his hips around, grinding at the foreign fingers inside him. Elliot smirked and added the third and final digit, causing Oz to cry out. Elliot didn't bother asking him if he was ok, he was the one who asked him to do this, but now he really didn't mind it at all. He then placed himself at the entrance of the younger male. "This is going to hurt, I'm only warning you."_

"_I understand…just take me!" Oz cried. Elliot smirked and slowly slide himself into the opening, then once he got inside completely he started to move inside at a faster pace. "F-faster!" Oz cried. Elliot followed his orders, now acting as if he was servant following his master's orders. He then hit a part inside Oz that causing him to cry out. "Ah~ Hit….hit that spot again!" Oz cried, and Elliot followed his orders again. He hit it over, over, over, and over, till he felt Oz's insides start to close around his member. Elliot continued to pump into Oz, hitting the spot inside Oz one more time, before retreating. "Ugh…I didn't come yet Elliot…." Oz complained. But he then felt something warm wrap around his own member. He looked at Elliot and watched as he wrapped his mouth around the younger boy's cock. Oz moaned out, the pill was truly giving Elliot more stamina, which he enjoyed, he then looked at the older male and smiled. "Y….you want me inside you?" He asked as he started to pull his hands free from the cloth that tied him to the headboard. Once he freed himself he pounced onto Elliot, causing his mouth to break away from Oz's member. Oz smirked and took off his nightgown completely and tied Elliot's wrists and hands to one of the poles that held up curtains to the bed. "Y….you make me feel to good Elliot. I want to take you now. Oz said as he climbed off Elliot completely to reach for the candy bowl, he grabbed two more pills and forced one into Elliot's mouth, and then one into his own, he moaned as he then positioned himself at Elliot's opening. "Elliot…your mine too" he whispered into Elliot's ear before pushing himself into Elliot, almost breaking him, he thrusted as fast as he could into the older teen, until he heard the older boy cry out._

_He finally had found that spot that made Elliot weak to pleasure._

_He continued to pound into him, before he felt himself grow tired. He then smirked and pushed himself inside until he felt the walls around him grow tight. He then threw his head back and came into Elliot. Elliot's face was burning and he quickly came after Oz did. Oz untied Elliot and then Elliot pulled himself under the covers of the bed. _

"_Ugh….I feel so good Oz, but was the third pill a sugar pill as well?" He asked as he felt Oz start to suck on his neck to leave his mark as well. Oz pulled away and then placed himself under the covers and dug his face into Elliot's chest._

"_Yea…but I love you Elliot…" Oz whispered as he fell into a deep sleep. Elliot smirked and nodded._

"_I love you too…Oz…." Elliot replied as he too felt into a deep slumber._

Elliot smirked as he watched the early morning sun start to show its sunshine on Oz's face. He truly loved the younger boy.


End file.
